Dealing With Fate
by Wintaclu
Summary: Fate Grim's life has been exactly what her name would imply. On the verge of despair and with a closed heart she is given the chance to travel from her world where Harry Potter is merely a novel to the real deal thanks to the goddess Death. Death says that she is giving her a chance to be happy but will Fate be able to seize the opportunity?
1. Prologue

A young woman of about twenty sat propped up on her bed re-reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince for what seemed to be the tenth time. She brushed her curly platinum blonde hair out from her face repeatedly to no avail. Finishing the last pages of the book the sighed contentedly closing the novel and placing it by her bedside and stretching out her stiff back before walking over to her computer. Between working full-time and college half-time she still managed to somehow make time to read Pottermore articles and browse the Harry Potter wiki for any and all information about the wizarding world.

A large binder was full from everything that she had learned, from important dates in wizarding history to backstories on all of the notable characters. The almost three-inch-thick binder was chocked full of wisdom, her name Fate Grim written in sharpie on the side. Unfortunately, it would only ever be used for fanfiction or to create her daydreams. Whenever something new was added to her knowledge she would instantly write it down to use later. She had never been to England as she currently lived in the states but she desperately wanted to go and see the sights that inspired the books. Of course, to do that money would be needed, which she had none to spare on such things.

Spending some time catching up on some fanfiction she had been invested in she glanced at the time and sighed, realizing it was already 3 A.M. Lately it was becoming harder to separate herself from reality and her imaginations. Like any obsessed fangirl she wished she could have gotten her letter from Hogwarts, walked its halls, experienced buying her wand and studying magic into the late night. Instead she was stuck with the monotony of normal college work and normal boring jobs. She had no living family and hardly any friends to spend her time with, resulting in her fascination with books. They were her distraction from her dark thoughts that twisted her reasoning every so often. As far as relationships went there were no special people in her life. Unlike in her books it was much harder to get to the essence of a person. It was easy however to misunderstand someone and their intentions.

Realizing she was going down a dark mental path she pulled up youtube and put some music on to fall asleep to knowing that work would come far too soon for her liking. Grabbing the binder she clutched it to her chest as she made herself comfortable in bed and closed her eyes. While sleep had a hard time finding her something else did not. Fate had a strange feeling that seemed to stem from her very soul. Her entire body started tingling with a warm sensation causing her to open her eyes. What she saw stunned her for an orb no bigger than a fist was floating beside her emitting a soft yellow glow.

For a moment she thought that she was seeing things and that this surely couldn't be real. Her gut feeling was telling her differently. Never before had it been wrong; she would go so far as to say she had the intuition of a feral cat, able to sense danger and abnormalities. What she felt from this orb made her feel calm, something she hadn't felt in years. Slowly and cautiously she extended her hand in front of her to grasp the ball of light, binder still in one hand. The moment her fingers touched the mysterious object there was a flash of light and Fate disappeared along with it.

The world was dark, filled only with a constant buzzing noise. Fate awoke in this space greeted by the sight of the orb in front of her. It slowly transformed before her eyes into the image of a celestial woman, her aura oozing power. Long brown hair fell around her shoulders in droves and she looked as beautiful as an elf from lord of the rings. Fate for her part remained completely calm. This was either a weird dream, she had somehow gotten ahold of the neighbors "special brownies" without her knowing, or the being in front of her was completely unfathomable to her. If it was the last and she wanted her dead she couldn't stop it so why bother?

"Greetings." The orb, no woman standing in front of Fate said with a small smile, seeming to read her mind. "I am not here to hurt you. In fact I might just save you."

Fate raised an eyebrow as if to urge the woman to carry on. She couldn't seem to find her voice, maybe she was in shock after all?

"If your life carries on like this you will continue until a bout of depression takes you. From there you will simply be another soul to reach the underworld from this strand of reality. I can offer you a way out. Of course, I won't be doing this for free. When your life in whatever reality you choose is over, you must serve me for the amount of time that you live your new life."

These conditions sounded very fair and quite frankly she probably wouldn't mind doing whatever the person asked of her if this turned out to be true. Without even bothering to ask what the terms were Fate agreed instantly.

"I want to go to the world of Harry Potter and become a witch!" Fate said with excitement any nervousness leaving. This would obviously be the world she would choose, after all she knew the most about it. The goddess nodded her head and a book and pen appeared in her hands.

"What's a new life without paperwork? Fill out this form and I'll be ready to send you off!" She said cheerily.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _The signer of this contract is bound to serve Death for a total of X years, X being the amount of years spent alive in a different reality. They will be in charge of reaping souls and passing judgement until their service is over, allowing them to pass into the afterlife. Any failure to comply with your duties will result in your soul being terminated from all of existence._

 _In return for your services, you will be granted a new lease on life. Death will arrange for everything to be taken care of so that you, the contracted will have the opportunity to live a happy and fulfilling life._

 _Signature here: __

Fate signed her full name on the line after reading the terms finding they weren't nearly as bad as she was expecting. Death clapped her hands and the contract disappeared and with a smile on her face pointed her finger at Fate's forehead. Fate's world turned black, the only thing she could still feel was her binder, still held firmly in her hand.


	2. Letter From Hogwarts

Fate awoke with what had to be the worst headache ever. She cracked her back thinking about how weird her dream had been until she realized that she wasn't in her apartment building. She was laying on a comfortable mattress with an actual bed frame. The sheets felt like silk and the comforter was perfectly thick and soft. These definitely weren't hers, she never had the money to afford such luxuries. Cautiously she made her way out of bed stepping lightly to avoid any unnecessary attention from possible kidnappers. She had seen too many horror movies in her youth to be lulled into a false sense of security.

She began to carefully make her way around the house, finding the bathroom, study another bedroom with an oon-suite, and kitchen living room combined space. There shouldn't have been so much space but Fate found everything looked abnormally big. Deciding a glass of water was the most important thing at this moment she walked into the kitchen after determining the residence safe. On the table sat quite a few papers and an envelope that caught her eye instantaneously. The Hogwarts logo was on a stamp sealing the letter closed. She made her way into a chair and took ahold of the envelope, caressing it with her fingers to determine if it was real. Underneath was a letter laid out in the open for her to look at.

 _Hello!_

 _If you're reading this that means that you are awake and probably questions. The documents below this letter contain all of the information that you will need for your new life. You will find information regarding your home-life and yourself amongst other things. Enjoy your new life to the fullest! I must also mention that you shouldn't directly change too many things or else you could wind up in a sticky situation. Of course if you're willing to risk your life then I won't complain! Oh yes, you're eleven years old again, hope you don't mind!_

 _Best Regards, Death_

That explained a lot. If Fate was only eleven of course everything would look bigger. She briefly worried how she would go about fitting in with the other students then decided not to. There was no need for it since she would explain to Dumbledore at least a part of her situation. She would leave out the part where she used to be twenty, at least for now. Fifteen, or even seventeen would be more acceptable. She then ripped into her Hogwarts letter.

 _Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Grim_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Fate then looked at the second page.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All Students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshott_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 __

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours Sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Fate couldn't wait to reply but thought it best to read over the rest of the documents. The first she picked up talked about how her parents were always out traveling and while both were wizards, they often didn't come home during holidays or really at all. They left a sizeable fortune for her to live off of in her own Gringotts Vault as well as some muggle money stored in a cabinet while they were away but other than that didn't care too much about what she did.

Next she looked over some documents regarding her birthdate, age, etc. Her birthday was the same as it had been, November 13th, and she knew she was eleven due to the letter. It hadn't reached November yet and thanks to a quick bit of math she was able to determine that the year was 1981. The year that Severus Snape started teaching her mind supplied. She was excited to meet him, even though she suspected that he would be even more unbearable than in the books since it was so close to when Lily died.

In the rest of the documents she found her key for vault number 802 along with a phone book, directions to the nearest convenience store, as well as a method of sending a letter back to Hogwarts without an owl. She carried the documents upstairs and hid them in her room inside her closet where they would be hidden from prying eyes, then set about writing her reply.

 _I will be attending Hogwarts this year, however my parents are away and I don't know where to go or what to do in order to get my supplies. It is not predicted that they will return in time to carry me and I would hate for it to interfere with my studies. I would love it if you could help!_

 _Sincerely, Fate Grim_

She then folded the short letter and stuffed it back into the envelope then closing it. It sealed itself tightly shut and flew out a crack under the window, leaving her excited for a response. She held onto her letter for a while longer before carrying it into her room and folding it carefully into a drawer. Knowing she wouldn't get a reply for a while she decided that now would be a good time to take some of the muggle money and buy some things she would need before venturing to Hogwarts. She dug out the map and the money as well as the house key and began venturing out to find the supermarket.

Later into the night she hauled her spoils into the house gasping for breath. She had gotten a large trunk with wheels that should be able to hold all of her school supplies plus some other things that she planned to carry with her. Right now though it was home to some TV dinners she planned to eat for the next week, a cat's litterbox, litter, two bowls for food and water, some cat food, college ruled notebooks, a refillable fountain pen, two large packs of wooden pencils along with some erasers, a couple cheap sharpeners, and a sketchbook. Of course there were also some more personal belongings in the trunk that she planned to have just in case since she knew she was an early bloomer.

She unpacked the food and placed it into the freezer before heading into her room to unpack the rest of the things until she went to get her school supplies. On her bed lay another envelope with the Hogwarts wax seal. She opened it and read:

 _In regards to your situation,_

 _We will be sending a professor to help you get your supplies as well as make it to the Hogwarts Express on time. They will be arriving a week from now on June 25_ _th_ _at 9:00 A.M._

 _Kindest regards, Albus Dumbledore_

A letter straight from Dumbledore! And what's more is that she would be setting foot into the wizarding world in a week from now. Tears of happiness and excitement started pouring from her eyes. Finally her life was changing for the better. She folded the letter, placing it on top of the one from Hogwarts and unpacked her new belongings before fixing a bite to eat and heading off to bed, a smile on her face.


End file.
